Masamune's Universe
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: Masamune Kadoya may be your typical self-proclaimed Number One Blader, but he is protected from evil threats by the Crystal Gems, a group of intergalactic female warriors who use the power of special gem stones embedded on their bodies to summon magical weapons. Inherited a gemstone from his mother, he spends his days doing activities with the Crystal Gems. No more OC's please.


**Herro Guys, it's-a-me: CutieAngel999! And in this fanfic, this is the first time that I am gonna accept some OC's from you! And this fanfic is like 99% based off this one cartoon show called Steven Universe, except that the chosen protagonists are: Masamune Kadoya, my OC Frieda Love, and of course your OC's (That were accepted, tee-hee). **

**Well, let's start out with the short, yet sweet prologue**

**Masamune: Aw...YEAH DUDE! ^.^**

**Me: Yup, I knew you was excited for this**

**Frieda: I know right? Squee! *Hugs Masamune tightly***

**Masamune: Yup! ;D**

**Me: Well, let's get this started already! It's the prologue kids!**

* * *

It's just your average, yet tranquil day in a decent place known as Gem City. That's right, a place well-known in Steven Universe. But wait-a-minute, that's not the title of this universe, is it? Well, all will be explained later. Anyways, it has been quite peaceful until-

"NNNNNOOOOO!" That shout of despair was from a 13 year boy who was in the Big Doughnut. He has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; brown eyes and light outfit consists of a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. Apparently his favorite snack is no longer in stock. That boy was known to be none other than Masamune Kadoya

"No way! It's not fair! You gotta be kidding me! Hey Carlos! Tell me it's just a dream!" The Japanese boy embraced this 16 year old guy who is known to be a half-Latino boy who's height is 5"8 and the weight is about 115lbs. He has dark brown almost black shoulder-length hair whose bangs almost covers his eyes, which are chocolate brown colored. He has an apricot-skin complexion. His figure is somewhat slightly muscular. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with flames as for the design. The bottom flame of that t-shirt is royal blue, the middle flame is turquoise (medium), and the top flame (which is the rest of his t-shirt) is light blue. He also wears denim skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. He even wears a black belt, where he keeps his bey and a bracelet on his left wrist that reads " U Mad Bro?".

"Dude, get off me! I'm busy stocking up things!" Carlos replied, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry Masamune, but apparently they must've stopped making them." That was from a 15 year old girl from the cashier who was half-Spaniard, part Japanese and Chinese. Her figure is like a slender hourglass. She has a pale-yellow skin complexion. She has jet-black hair that reaches down between her shoulders and waist. Her eyes are in a pale blue color. Most of the times she wears glossy bright pink lip gloss. Her height is around 5"5-5"6 and weighs about 110 pounds. Her outfit consists of a light blue jacket with a light pink t-shirt that is written "Peace" in black. She also wears ripped, skin-tight navy jeans and black leather boots, followed by a charm necklace and black gloves. Her name is Erin Bilbao.

"WHAT? Stop making them?! But why in the heck would they stop making Super Striker Cookies? they're only the world's most finest and delicious ice cream sandwiches ever made!" Masamune continued, panicking.

"DON'T THEY EVEN HAVE LAWS AGAINST THIS?!" He flipped out even!

"Well, I guess that sort of brand couldn't even compete with" Carlos said sweatdropping , and then pointed out to another brand " Pegasus Pop tarts"

Masamune groaned and said," Not Pegasus Pop tarts. Nobody really buys them and they don't look like a Pegasus!" He sighed, "Kids these days...Well, I'll tell you what-"

"If you miss your wimpy ice cream snacks of your own kind, why bother?" Carlos said, laughing at him.

" It doesn't work THAT way, Carlos!" Masamune replied, angrily. Then he lift up his green trademark sweatshirt, revealing an emerald colored gem attached to his naval "Am I right?"

Masamune sighed and laid his eyes on the barren, petite refrigerator that has a unicorn design on top of it. "Oh Sweet Striker Cookies, with your sugary taste on the outside, your super ice cream flavor on the inside that strikes my mouth with goodness and delight, I miss you so much...". He then lightly kissed the refrigerator with sadness and despair.

"Uh...Masamune.." Erin started, looking dumbfounded. Masamune ignored her response with his eyes shut, and his arms around that refrigerator.

"You can take the freezer with you, if you want..." Erin continued, still looking confused. Masamune nodded, showing his sad, puppy eyes. Erin decided to let him take it home with him, hoping he would feel better.

About 5 minutes later, Masamune was running back to his secret gem house while humming to "Get Lucky" from "Daft Punk and Pharell Williams". Finally when he opened the door he yelled:

"Hay guys, you won't believe this, but- AAH!" Masamune suddenly shrieked when he saw the mutant centipedes trying to attack him with their claws. Then he laid on the ground while one of them were trying to poison him.

"Somebody help me!" Masamune cried.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**CA999: Okay so I'll be needing 3 major OC's and 3 minor OC's. These people will be known as Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet. In case you've haven't watched Steven Universe, here are their basic info  
**

**Amethyst: Her color is lilac-purple, her gemstone is embedded on the chest. If someone chooses to be Amethyst for their gemstone name, their personality would be fun and care-free. Also with an amusing sense of humor, but with bad manners as well. Her gemstone will activate a whip ** **The leash has small pieces of amethyst on it, so it causes more damage and makes it harder to break free from a bind. **

**Pearl: Her colors are pale and white, the gemstone is embedded on her forehead. If someone chooses to be Pearl for their gemstone name, their personality would be well-organized, very caring, graceful, yet flustered when plans are messed up or someone said things that Masamune shouldn't hear. Her gemstone will activate a spear that consists of a glowing cyan blade with similarly colored pommel and a white grip probably made of pearl. To summon it, the user**** puts her hands near her forehead and pulls her weapon from the gem. The blade is wrapped around the grip, only opening when she grabs it.**

**Garnet: Her colors are dark-red and black, the gemstones are embedded on her palms. If someone chooses to be Garnet for their gemstone name, she will be a personal mentor to Masamune. Also, her personality would be that she is wise, calm, and by far the most in touch with recognition of the universe and uses this to summon her weapon. Her weapon consists of gauntlets then appear on her hands from thin air. Both gauntlets have knuckles made of garnets. Hers are the only weapons that don't have a constantly glowing part.**

**And here are the OC's form**

**Major form:**

**Real Name:**

**Gemstone Name: (Either Amethyst, Pearl, or Garnet)**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: (Try to match the given colors, if you can)**

**Original Personality:**

**Personality Towards Masamune: (It doesn't have to be exact for the given description above, but it should be at least very close)**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Normal Outfit 2:**

**Battle Outfit: (It must go well with your given gem)**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Weapons: (Amethyst has the whip, Pearl has the spear, and Garnet has the Gauntlets. Choose one that is your chosen gem)**

**Crush: (Masamune is taken, sorry about that)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Information:**

**Minor OC Form (Note that they will make their appearance in the later chapters, so don't worry)**

**Name:**

**Gemstone Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of Choice/ Design: (It must contain the chosen gem somewhere)**

**Battle Outfit :**

**Crush:**

**Not to mention the rules:**

**1. One OC per author, as space is limited.**

**2. Form must be completely filled, or I cannot accept your OC.**

**3. Pick either the major or the minor form.**

**4. If you have any questions, please PM me.**

**Well that's all and I hope you fill the forms fast!  
**

* * *

**Accepted OC's**

**1. Frieda Love Belvini (From me, also Masamune's crush, and similar to Connie form SU)**

**2. Kiara Summers, Ruby (From Grace of Flame)**

**3. Ayami Gin Scarlett, *Amethyst (From Tiger Demon of Light)**

**4. Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, Lapis Luzli (From Graceful Amaryllis) **

**5. Kimiko Yamisaki, *Garnet (From RyugaFangirl)  
**

**6. Sierra Crystals, *Pearl (From Dazzler Angel)  
**

**7. Koyuki Michio, Emerald (From UltraSpecialBlaBla8)  
**

**8. Trinity Hart, Sapphire (From TaiNotscha)**

**The * means that the OC's are major and close friends to Masamune. Oh, I decided to accept one more minor OC, because I took pity on one of the authors who wanted to have their OC as Pearl, but they couldn't since all the positions were filled. Anyways, no more OC's will be needed at this point on.  
**


End file.
